This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Animal Models Core (Core C) is directed by Dr. David Pascual and provides resources and expertise to meet the meet the needs of the COBRE II junior investigators and other investigators associated with the Center who propose to utilize animal models in their research and/or need expertise and advice in implementation of new animal models to enhance/expand their research programs. Core C is designed to (a) provide technical, methodological, and analytical support to Project Leaders and other Center investigators utilizing animal models of infectious disease pathogenesis, (b) provide resources and expertise to assist Center investigators in utilizing and/or developing new animal models to enhance or expand their research programs, and (c) facilitate access of Center investigators to the BSL-3 and ABSL-2 animal research facilities, and assist in protocol preparation and insure approvals are on file prior to any animal use. COBRE II This reporting year marks the second full year of COBRE II, where Core C replaced and transitioned from the BSL-3 Core (Core D), which was part of the initial COBRE I. The development and expansion of Core C was the result of extensive discussion with the EAC during the Fall 2008 review. Based on input from the EAC members and the COBRE II Project Leaders, the Animal Models Core was conceptualized and created. Core C continues to make strides on and benefits from the earlier work completed and started during COBRE I. From this era, a BSL-3 Core was established to develop the necessary resources and facilities required for Center investigators in zoonotic disease research to undertake studies on BSL-3 organisms. The Center completed construction of a state-of-the-art BSL-3 facility during COBRE I. The completion and CDC certification of this facility allowed us to move directly into BSL-3 aspects projects in Brucella and Coxiella pathogenesis that were funded through the NIH Rocky Mountain Research Center of Excellence in Biodefense. In addition, availability of this facility allowed us to successfully compete for an NIH Program Project from the National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine, which is a five-year study of natural products'impact on reducing infectious and autoimmune diseases. In the following sections, the subproject progress report documents how Core C continued to build on past successes and benefitted from its reorganization.